Speak Now
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Specialshipping one-shot, also includes oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, soulsilvershipping, franticshipping, and commonershipping. Based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


**Author's Note:**

_**Oh yay! More specialshipping! HUZZAH! My OTP shows itself again...anywho, this fic was based on a drabble in my story **__**Songs of the Dexholders**__**. There's actually a part taken directly out of it. The beginning was off, I get that, but oh well, I like it. I like anything with Red & Yellow really...**_

_**The song is Speak Now by Taylor Swift, that's what this is based on.**_

_**Okay, Misty fans, I tried SO HARD not to slash her, but kids, she was really dang OOC in this story. I mean, I'm a Misty fan too, but I needed SOMEONE to slash, and I couldn't ever destroy the wonderfulness that is oldrivalshipping to make Blue be with Red. So I had to slash Misty...**_

_**Rant over! Read on! SORRY FOR SLASHING MISTY! Reviewers get invited to Gold and Crys's wedding!**_

_Gold: "WHAT?!" *thinks: "How does SHE know I have a crush on Super Serious Gal?!"*_

_Crys: *blushes*_

**_...notice how Crys doesn't kick me for that remark._**

**_As I was saying..._**

**_Flamers can meet my fire extinguisher._**

**_Ta-ta!_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Sorry, I was feeling particularly un-creative about disclaimers)**

* * *

Yellow dropped her Pokegear. Of course…she wouldn't know about it. Of course she would have to find out from Blue, and not Red. Of course she wouldn't be invited.

Invited to her best friend's wedding…

She knew that if she asked, Misty would claim her invite got "lost in the mail". She knew better. Misty didn't want her at the wedding, and Yellow was aware why. Misty _knew_ she was in love with Red, she knew it all along. Yet she still pressured the boy into dating her. Blue had told Yellow that she thought Red wasn't very happy being with Misty. But Yellow never had the courage to speak up before…and the wedding was her last chance. It was the following day; Yellow had no other time to. Blue had figured that Yellow already knew.

Yellow also knew that for Red to marry Misty was a huge mistake. She had never told him before what she had seen Misty doing that one day walking into Cerulean City…kissing a man that was _not _Red…

Yellow picked up the Pokegear. "Sorry, Blue, I'm going to have to call you back." She ended the call.

* * *

The following day was bright and sunny, although it didn't feel like it to Yellow. Her thoughts were clouded. She was scared. It was the day of the wedding. And she was going to ruin it.

Yellow walked into the church nervously. She was a good girl, she should _not _be there. Sure, it was her best friend's wedding, and she knew this was the last chance she'd ever get to tell him before he made a mistake. She tentatively walked in to see all of his friends, the other dexholders, most of whom were expecting her to come' she was, after all, the best friend of the groom.

But how was she supposed to tell him she was in love with him? He was making such a big mistake marrying Misty; she was _cheating on him_ with someone else, Yellow knew. And she wasn't such a saint anyways.

Yet, she did look beautiful striding down the aisle. Yellow sat in the back as the preacher began speaking. Red looked sharp too. It came all too soon for the preacher to call out,

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence. _Last chance Yellow! _The blonde told herself. Nervous, Yellow stood up, her hands shaking. All eyes were on her, shocked and horrified faces staring, mouths gaping. The look on Red's face was unreadable; was that shock, or was it anger, or was it relief, or maybe…hope?

Yellow kept her eyes trained on Red as she took a deep breath and spoke,  
"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but _you_ are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."  
The occupants of the pews leaned closer, wanting to hear what this girl had to say.

She took another breath before continuing, "Don't go through with this, don't say yes, don't wait or say a single vow, you just need to hear me out. For you to marry Misty is a huge mistake. Anyone can see you're not truly happy when you're with her. She's just not right for you. And…and she was cheating on you."

The people in the pews—well, everyone except the dexholders, who disapproved of him marrying Misty in the first place—all gasped in shock. Red stood there, looking paralyzed, his gaze fixed on the girl in the yellow dress before him as she spoke. Misty was speechless, and nearly red with fury.

"I saw her kissing another man, barely two weeks ago," Yellow explained. "She's not really in love with you."

"Yes I am!" Misty shouted, shaken from her shock and anger.

"No, you aren't. If you were, you wouldn't have been kissing that man, or you would have at least had the decency to tell Red!" Yellow snapped.

"You can't stop this!" Misty declared.

"Oh yeah?" a voice piped up. "Well then, I _second_ the objection to this marriage!"

With many more gasps from around the room, Blue stood up.

"Misty, hate to break it to ya, but you're a real witch sometimes," Blue told her defiantly.

"I also object!" Crystal exclaimed, standing. "Think Yellow's alone in this?" She linked arms with Blue, who had been sitting next to her. "Think again."

"I object!" Sapphire shouted, leaping up. "And so does he!" She pulled Ruby up next to her by the scruff of his neck. Then she linked arms with him, and he helplessly stood there, awkwardly.

Crystal turned around. "Gold! Be a man! If Ruby can object, so can you!"

Gold shot up. "I OBJECT!"

The other dexholders—including the boys, although Silver was rather reluctant to until Lyra _and _Blue shot him puppy-dog pouts, so he gave in, as was Green until Blue forced him up as he growled, "pesky girl…" then obliged—stood up too, yelling, "I object!" in unison, and all linked arms. Only Yellow stood detached from them, standing in the aisle since her seat had been on the end of a pew row.

"See Red?" Gold said. "We all disapprove too, even though we _aren't _secretly in love with you!"

Crystal elbowed him in the gut while Yellow turned scarlet in embarrassment.

"There you have it," the preacher said. "This marriage has been called off."

The dexholders cheered, while Misty just screamed, "_What_?!"

Red recovered from his shock after that, as Misty ran from the church. The preacher snickered to himself before also walking out, showing that the wedding would not go on. Guests all filed out, but the dexholders remained.

Red smiled at the still blushing Yellow as Blue shoved Green, Silver, and Lyra into one giant group hug with her, and Gold attempted to give Crystal what he called a "celebrational kiss", resulting in her kicking him. As he bent over in pain, she leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek, leaving them both blushing. Sapphire had tackled Ruby in a hug, sending them both to the ground as Emerald shouted for them to quit flirting. Pearl was running around like a maniac, cheering, and Diamond had put an arm around Platinum.

As chaos via their friends erupted around them, Red walked over to Yellow.

"Thanks for saving me," he told her.

"Saving you?" she asked.

"From marrying Misty," he explained. "You were right; I never really was in love with her."

"I'm glad I did then," Yellow said.

Red grinned. "Is what Gold said true?"

Yellow blushed, showing she knew what he meant, but still pretended she didn't. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Red continued to grin as he leaned down, closer to the petite girl. Time seemed to slow down around them as she shut her eyes and felt his lips land on hers.

Everyone around them froze. Sapphire and Ruby had stopped their wrestling match, Emerald had stopped shouting, Pearl had froze mid-run, Diamond and Platinum were stunned in shock, Blue had dropped the giant hug in surprise, the other members of the reluctant embrace paralyzed in shock, and even Gold and Crystal had quit blushing long enough to stare.

All eyes were on the two at the center of the room.

Blue broke the silence. "Eh, what the heck?" She turned and grabbed Green by the shoulders, planting a kiss on his lips. He pulled away, astonished by her actions, but after a few seconds pulled her in and continued kissing her.

Silver shot him a death glare, but that was soon stopped when Lyra tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn, and juts catch a glimpse of her eyes staring into his before she let her lips meet his. And he didn't stop her.

Platinum turned her head towards Diamond who she found had looked over at her. He leaned in and kissed her.

Gold, shocked by the sudden actions of his fellow dexholders, looked back over at Crys, but he only saw a flash of her before she tackled him in a hug and kissed him.

Sapphire and Ruby blushed madly, their noses still inches apart from wrestling. Emerald sighed. He stepped over to them and pushed down on Sapphire—who was on top since she had pinned Ruby to the ground—'s head so that her lips landed on Ruby's. And Emerald took his hand away, seeing that he didn't need to hold her head there; it was there willingly now.

Pearl just sweatdropped at his kissing friends.

Red broke away from his kiss and whispered to Yellow, "I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now."


End file.
